ShinigamiNinja academy Uprising
by Siulox29
Summary: This story will be about me and my friends trying to survive in the academy. of course we have to fight our best, because everybody wants to kill us! Rated M because maybe it will get deleted XD
1. Chapter 1

Shinigami/Ninja academy Uprising

bleach and naruto crossover!

Intro:

Thousands of years when the shinigami world and the ninja world became one. Well let me explain after Ichigo defeated Ginjo, Ichigo released enough energy to distortion the worlds. Even so it didn't affect that much back then, cause even with the distortion, the worlds did not become one. Until the fight of Naruto vs Madara, the infinite genjutsu completly made the worlds completly unite making one out of two. ( I know worst explination ever ) !

~~AUTHOR'S NOTE ~~

~I NEED FEMALE OC'S PLEASE IF YOU DON'T WAN'T TO IT'S OKAY CAUSE I PLAN WRITTING A LOT MORE THAN JUST TEN CHAPTER'S~8NEEDED PM ME~

Character's:

Siul: A normal human with some abilities, hes skin is white, hes eyes are light red, also has midnight black hair. Hes normal clothes are: white shirt with a black flaming skull, normal black jeans, and gray DC shoes.

Abilities: Hes able to see wondering spirirts of humans who hasn't passed away, and also and people in black kimono's and katana by their side, not only that also monster's which those people in kimono call hollow's. Siul's real power will be revealed in in-story.

Jonh: Shinigami, wich shikai is a burst of shout, hes Tan, and also has brownish dark spiky hair

hes eyes are light brown almost matching with his hair. As any other shinigami at the academy he has the academy uniform and his combat pass.

Abilities: He is able to release his shikai from his zanpakutou, Thanks to his shikai and his incredible reflexes he has alredy gone to a expediion to the world of the living, on misions to kill hollows.

Gemcy: Best Ninja around the academy; hes lookings are: hes Tan, dark gray hair, with his own unique light blue sea eye, the other one is a brown dark one. Hes clothing is a black ninja looking jacket and pairing gray ninja pants, he also uses a blood red and black flamed coat.

Abilities: Since the worlds have been united, every ninja has been able to see the hollows and ghosts ofcourse their job is to maintain people from getting harmed by them. The rotatory sphere attack is gemcy's uncompleted attack.

Kevin: Shinigami with his hidden abilities. He's looking's are: He's skin is black (not being racist but omg that sounded so racist :P), he's eyes are ligthly brown, and his hair is spongedly brown. He's clothes are those of a academy student and with his combat pass.

Abilities: It is said that his shikai is a ligth blade one even thaught, he has never released it before anybody. other people say that they have seened him with a mask.

Alex: Shinigami which Shikai release is a double flame katana. He has black and blonde spiky hair, his eyes are brownish with a bit of goldness. He's wearness is the academy's uniform and the combat pass.

Abilities: He's double katana shikai makes him almost unbeatable, but he's style of fighting is a sword for defence, and the other one for attacking. He's special attack is the"eufriat burn to hell" which is a technic that sorrounds the user on a high density of flames, making any attack useless, then all the flames go inside the attacking katana making its destructive power twice. then shoots it from the tip of the katana.

Joseph: A Shinigami which shikai is yet to be released, He's blonde hair actually goes well with his ice blue eyes. Hes academy uniform is a little bit ripped but other whiise the uniform is what he uses, and with his soul reaper badge.

Abilities: Since hes the least student in the class, he hasn't been able to call correctly his zanpakuto release. He's special is: "64 rambling take out slashes, with kido"

Owen: The only Shinigami which Shikai is a double edged sword, hes skin is white, and his hair is spongedly orange/brown hair, also he's eyes are lightly orange and brown. His academy uniform he accompanies with a sweater around his waist and obviously with his combat pass.

Abilities: Since his shikai is a great sword it, makes his mobility slower and easier to defeat, hes special ability is: A giant kido ball which is shot from his blade (tip of the blade)

Dereck: A deadly ninja who poseses a energy dagger, which can make a energy sword making him a good and deadly pshychotic assasin, as a ninja from the academy he wears wathever he wants but almost all of the time he's wearing a black shirt with the face of a monster, and really black pants. Nobody know's actually how his face is cause of a mask he wears, he's skin is cream and his hair is short and white.

Abilities: It is said that in the academy his rankings would be those of a jonnin, his special attack is "Chanking ThunderClap" I think that by the name you can understand what this technic does.

Chapter: 1

Lowly life the new student in the school!

It was early in the morning, I had just woked up thanks to the breeze of my open window.

I heard footsteps comming from downstairs, so ,I decided to put atleast my short pants to go eat breakfast, but as soon as ,I opened the door ,I got tackled by my dad.

" ughh..." said Siul throwed to the ground thanks to the tackle of his dad

" Good morning, Siul, you know that in this family we wake up early, so get up" said Siul's dad

" ughh, WHAT KIND OF WAKING UP IS THAT DAD, is that how you wake up your innocent weakend teenager who just woked up to get freaking breakfast." yelled Siul

" No, ofcourse not " said Siul's dad

" WELL DON'T DENY IT YOU JUST DID" yelled Siul

" Stop fighting, and get down here alredy or you won't get any of the pancakes ,I made" said Siul's sister

" Gheez, now I'm going to get late to school dad " said Siul

" What it's not my fault, you were the one who got up late" said Siul's dad

" Well if you hadn't tackled me, maybe you know what forget it " said Siul

Siul got his school uniform on, after showering and eating breakfast. So he got out of his house in the direction of the school.

unfurtunatedly, Siul saw one of those memorials for ghosts and spirits.

" How sad this is, to find out that some jerks knocked over the memorial to someone" Siul said on his head "Great looks like the jerks are still around" Siul exclaimed

When at the moment the jerk's who did it showed up again. Probably wondering to see if they could knock it over again, but instead they called Siul to tell him something.

" Hey you doug geth out of ma streets yo, you be no welcome here..." said The leader punk

"Hey, did you guy's knocked the memorial over " Siul said with angryness wich could be seen obviously

" Yo dog why do you care why you no go suck ma d*ck" said the leader trying to intimidate Siul

" I think ,I asked you a question, so you'd better answer me now" said Siul

" Well you don't get out of ma street den , I bet you bleed " said the punk trying to punch Siul

Instead Siul jumped aside and side kicked him so hard he spitted blood and his bones were heard when they cracked. The other's just saw how their leader got defeated easily and then ran away.

" Great , I haven't even gotten to school and I'm alredy in trouble"said siul

" Now, I don't know if I will be able to get to school" said Siul in his mind

"Don't worry you won't get there alive" said the guy from before

Now he had his whole gang there. They were atleast 20 to 1 person.

" Wow aren't you afraid of me, I mean you called your whole gang to face me" said Siul mocking all of them

" Yeah right, we have weapons and you don't so we will kill you" Said the gang leader

" Yeah, you're wrong, I have my dagger and the other part will be all the way around" Yelled

Siul

Time Skip

" Shit, huff,huff, I think it's overdone" Said Siul running toward's the school

By the time Siul was at the school, he was alredy expulsed from school, thanks to a gang member who ran away.

" Great now how am, I going to tell my dad without him breaking all of my bones" Said Siul walking throught the "incident" area"

Wich right now there was a guy examinating all around it. He looked like he was searching for something so, I decided to check him out. As, I approched he looked at me and called me over him it, was weird but, I went up to him.

" Hey you" he called out

" Yes, what do you want" Siul answered back

" How did you do this all by yourself, huh?" said the guy inspecting me

" Well nothing much, I just took my dagger out and defeated them all" Said Siul without any remorse or concience charge

" Well, my name is Durahara but you can call me Rin( poor idiot he doesn't know who, I really am)

" Yeah, well good for you-"

" Hey you poor brained man, I know what happened, You got kicked out of school didn't you" Said Rin with a laugh behind

" Wait, how do you know that" Siul asked impatiently

" That's not your concern cause, I will gadly take you to a school, I know but that's if you want" said Rin with a grin covering his face

" I'll think it but, I don't know sound's weird of a random guy telling me that he'll take me to a school, I mean for me it sounds weird" said Siul

" ofcourse there are some requirement's- wait what?" said Rin

" I want to know what requierment's do you mean?" Siul asked him

" Well you have to be a soul reaper first so you can go to it" said Rin

" Wait you mean a shinigami of those that, I see daily or a Death messenger ( Death god)" said Siul

" Wait you can see them, actually" said Rin surprised

He got surprissed by the fact that, I can see guys with kimono's but he doesn't get surprised by the fact that ,I just defeated 19 guys with just a dagger like wtf seriously.

" The easy part is to you make a decision" Rin smoothly said

" hmmph, you say easy part, then wich one is the hard part" Siul asked Rin

" Probably making you call out you sword and your reaper power's to emerge" Rin said gladly like if it was a piece of cake

" Well, I'll think it out first, so where do you live so, I can meet you again if, I decide to" Siul said

" Do you know that place where there's a lot of ...plsjenjs..." He whispered on Siul's ear

" Yeah, I do know where it is so, I'll meet, you there tomorrow" Siul said calmly

" Well it's decided tomorrow at that place" Rin said like if he was'hiding something

As, I arrived to my house my dad received me in a not pleasent mood he told me that he alredy knew what happened at school and that it was ok, that it wasn't anything bad to get expulsed aproximatedly like 10 in a row. He said that he had to talk to me about some important matter's and that it was becoming urgent everyday and that, I was old enough to know it talked hour's and hour's about how he fell in love, with my mom a kunoichi (ninja), and that also he became a shinigami just to see mom's face again. He also told me how mom died trying to protect what she held more dear, me protecting me from those monster's called hollow's. And after we finished our lovely little talk. He said he had to go on a emergency job trip, wich was really weird. He left me there with my younger sister and older sister. After all now, I felt depressed of what my dad told me so, I went up to my room and locked myself in. It was only because, I heard a monster's yell, that, I impatiently got out of the room and went downstair's.

What, I withnessed nearly made me go insane, but, I contained myself and runned with my dagger to the monster that was trying to eat my sister on the living room.

"Help, me Please, HELP ME!" My younger sister yelled at me

My body didn't move at all, I wanted to save her but, I couldn't move a single finger, I was sweating a lot and my desesperation was just too much. I felt my sister's death comming closer and closer until my desesperation was too much. I made my body shakingly move until the hollow felt that my spiritual energy was higher than both of my sisters. The hollow monster just threw aside my sister and whiped me with his tentacle on to the ground. Now it was certain the death, comming close is mine.

I couldn't feel half my body, in fact halve my body was under his giant claw, my vision went blurry and my senses were fading away until, I died.

I opened my eyes again strangely, I would say that well, I died, I looked around my body and saw this weird chain attached to my chest and into another me? I questioned myself. But right now the monster tried to take me with his weird looking tongue, but, I managed to evade the attack. And so suddenly, I felt a weird sensation down my spine and a voice on my head, what was it that the voice was saying. I don't know what it said but for sure, now, I felt unvincible, until the hollow just looked at me and tried to eat me. But somehow, I still had the dagger on me so, I went for a slash with it. surprisingly it somehow threw a energy cut slicing for completly the monster. After that , I only remember the face of the guy wich,I talked with before. Then, I just passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter : 2

The decision, new comrades introduction

I had just opened eyes . Many flashback's past througth my mind as, I remebered all that happened with that hollow, I also noticed that the chain was no more there in my chest.

Then realization hitted me hard, I remembered my injured sister.

I rapidly desesperated even more, and tried to get up but, I also noticed all my injuries wich didn't let me move. Quickly, i noticed that, I wasn't in my house, it was strange, I didn't know where, I was, but suddenly Rin came in like nothing happened.

" Rin where's my sister " Siul yelled on demand

" She's in the other room so don't worry she'll be okay" Rin said while thinking deep

" How can, I not worry about my sister-" said Siul

" Well then have you taken a desicion, if you choose no, you know well that those monster's will keep appearing out of nowhere to attack you" Rin said while expecting a yes

" But what the hell do they want with my family" Yelled Siul

" Well they want the tasty, rich spirit energy your family posseses" said Rin

" Why would they need it" Questioned Siul

" aaghh, Shut up too many question's " yelled Rin

" Atleast answer me the last one " Said Rin

" Ok, What they obtain from the spirit energy and the soul is power " said Rin

" Why do they need so much power " Siul said

" Are you mocking me for any reason it's as simple as a yes or no " Said Rin

" Hehehehehe, sorry got carried away " Siul said

" Will there be more of those monster's attacking me ? "

" Yes not only you, but your family as well " said Rin

" Well let's start right away " Siul said trying to get up

" Easy there fellow you can't move yet, don't you see you are injured " Rin exclaimed trying to calm Siul down

" But I'm fine, I feel great in fact i could get up (ughh) okey, I can't " said Siul in pain

" It's okay were gonna heal your wound's

Meanwhile at other location :

Shinigami/Ninja Academy

The Academy classes were alredy starting, boy's and girl's running around late to classes. Anyway a normal day in the academy, but today was a little bit special, it was the day on learning on our history. And today we were learning on how to realease kido. After all we were just starting class today.

Our other heroes were havng fun at their own way in the academy.

"So then what should we do man" Jonh asked to Alex

" I don't know about you guy's but today we are learning to throw kunai's and release chakra, like if we didn't know but, I guess that they are just trying to refresh our mind's " said Gemcy

" I don't really like the idea of school " said Kevin

" And, I really don't know much but, I think that about now the bell should ring " said Alex

" Hmm, who know's what will happen today " said Dereck

" Yeah you are right, Dereck " implied Owen

" Hey guy's what's with that look, you look like if somebody had been killed " said Joseph as the bell rang

" Just shut up and go to classes " said Jonh as he walked away from the crew

In class where Owen and Joseph were practicing with wood swords.

" Come on ladies finish alredy don't you see all the other students " said the teacher Mark

" But teacher Mark don't you see how powerful he is" said Joseph

The teacher looked from head to toes at Owen and actually laughed

" Are you two little p*ssy's f*cking with me, I mean look at both of you, you are certainly really weak" Said Mark as he laughed even harder

" F*ck you all " said Owen as he landed the finishing blow on Joseph and putted the sword on the ground

" F*ck, that hurt a lot " said Joseph as he rubbed his head

" Anyway, on to the next two opponent's " said Mark

Class B two Ninja time

" Great, we are on the same group " said Gemcy as he was aside Dereck for the Shuriken practice training

" Shut up, we don't want the teacher to hear us or do you " whispered Dereck

" Ok future Ninja generetion, today you will be learning on how to throw a shuriken correctly " said teacher Orimura

Teacher Orimura was a pretty, blonde haired, strong, femenim teacher. Put least what anybody would kill, for being else in the class was dying to know more about her except for Dereck and Gemcy who where distracted whispering each other.

" Well whould like to go to the stancing place " asked Orimura

EVERYBODY really everybody raised they're hand.

" Ok then you the one with the mask " said Orimura

" Who me ?" Asked Dereck

" Yeah, you young fellow what's your name " asked Orimura anxiously

" Well, I'm Dereck "

" Well young man, you are in luck, I love misterious people using mask " said Orimura when in that moment everybody gave the death stare to Dereck

Even some whispered that they where going to kill him, but he just shuddred off everybody's death stare and whisper's.

" Here is my moment, I will intimidate them so they'll stop the death stare's it's quite incomodating and it's not like, I was scared " thinked Dereck

" Here, you'll have four chances " said Orimura

" Thanks I'm not very good at this " said Dereck as he took the shuriken's

The target was a little bit weird but it would get it's job done, It had a human form indicating the vital spot's. It was scaled really easy: 10 points the head, 8 points the heart, 5 points the sthomic area, 1 point non vital area spot's, and non points if you didn't hit the target.

" Well here, I go " said Dereck as he threw the first Shuriken

It flew with the wind and passed by the target.

" Come on you have three more chances " said Orimura as everybody else in the class area just laughed at Dereck

" Now this will intimidate those lausy b*tch*s " thinked Dereck before he letted those babies fly away

They were seriously charged with chakra and as he threw them they flyed like a bird and landed as grenade. It seriously broke the target remember, I said it looked like a human and how it was really easy to compare and sh*t well it had no more head and no more left arm/chest, also it was broken in half.

" Nice Dereck you are overwhelmingly powerful " said Orimura

" Thank's it was nothing compared on what, I believe you can do teacher Orimura " said Dereck as he returned to his place, everybody else stood there quiet since they just wanted to impress the teacher and now they couldn't thank's to Dereck

" Aww, thank's you're really kind young Dereck, and you know what it's actually good to feel that your student's think that you're the best" said Orimura

" Well now it's my turn" said Gemcy as he was alredy in the stance place and alredy had the four needed shuriken's

" Well don't we have a quick fellow here, Well then what's you name ?" Asked Orimura impossible, I didn't even feel him move a muscle to get here, is it possible, no no way what am, I thinking maybe, I wasn't giving him attention and he passed by lie nothing he's sneaky thaugthed Orimura

" I'm Gemcy and, I'll become the most strongest in the class " said Gemcy as he threw all of the shuriken's at the same but new target

They flew really quickly and they also trasspassed the target but it wasn't as intense as Dereck's, it was quick but not strong.

" Wow, you guy's are pretty good " said Orimura as she came close to praise Gemcy but at the time she got there Gemcy was no more there, he was alredy back to his seat

(This is getting weird it can't be posible that he was here and then there and, I didn't notice him ) thaugthed Orimura

" I know, I'm pretty quick " said Gemcy

" Well, ok then on to the next student " said Orimura

Class S best class shinigami's

We were also outside, we had seen all the target's the target's were pretty far away from all the class we had an idea on what we were supposed to do, until the teacher spoke up.

" Ok then, I'm going to pass list of you guy's " said teacher Musad

" Guy's hope you are ready for doing this, I think it will be hard " said Alex as he stood up since the teacher called his name

" Yeah, this will not be easy " said kevin inaudible

" Dude's shut up we are in class " said Jonh as he got up since the teacher called him

" Oh, look's like someone is on those day's of the month " said a random student

" Shut up you b*tch " said Jonh inaudible

" Well look's like a student is missing or he's not here, anyway those somebody here know's Siul ? " asked Musad

Everybody just said no. Since Siul isn't even in the Ninja Soul Society.

" Wow weird student's missing the first day of class. Well anyway let's start with you the blonde one with glasses" said Musad as he pointed toward's the random guy from before

" I'm not the random guy, I'm Sasha and I'll be the new class representant " said Sasha as he threw a giant kido ball at the target completly destroying it

" Wow, nice for you you did it without temptation " said Musad

" I know, I'm the best " said Sasha as he returned to his place

" Well since it wasn't your best shot, I'll give you a nine " said Musad " Oh and up next is you Jonh"

" Ok, sensei " said Jonh as he jumped over to the targeting shot place.

Since Jonh didn't know how to shot a correct kido ball so he tried to use his spirit energy to shot a energy ball. He harged up a energy ball wich he couldn't control, and as he threw it; the energy ball whipped out all the taget's.

" Wow nice Jonh you did it without even knowing what to do " said Musad

" Thank's sensei " said Jonh as he returned back to his place

" Next up is Alex " said Musad

" Ok " said Alex as he jumped over to shoot his kido

" Well then let's do this quickly well rap this up with Kevin " said Musad

Alex yelled hado number 33 sokatsuhi as a giant kido beam was shot destroying the wal with all the remaining target's

" Ok then go back to your seat and come over here Kevin " said Musad

" But to what am, I going to shot my kido to " said Kevin

" Well throw your kido to the remaining wall " said Musad

" Ok, I guess " said Kevin as he walked up to shot his kido

Kevin just shot his energy ball and completly destroyed the wall wich was in the way for Kevin. After that the classes were over and they all returned to there houses.

End of chapter 2

~ AUTHOR NOTE~

THANK'S FOR THE REVIEW GUEST. AND KEEP READING IT WILL GET BETTER AND, I WAS THINKING OF MAKING A MINECRAFT STORY. ANYWAY KEEP ON REVIEWING


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter: 3

The hollow, or shinigami

I've been trapped here for 5 hour's. Rin says it's nessecary but, I don't belive him anymore every single time my chain's break it hurt's really much. But first let me explain how, I ended up in such a situation of death or life.

_Flashback_

" Well, I'm partially ok now so when should we start Rin " said Siul as he got up from his bed

" Well let's start right away " said Rin as he pushed to the closet which in the floor was a hole wich, I practicly fell on

" When, you fall to the ground tell me so, I don't fall on top of you " yelled Rin down the hole

"Ahhh!" Screamed Siul

"Well did you landed ? " Asked Rin

" OUCH, for god's sake why is this here " said Siul as he looked around on the gigantic hole wich looked like a deserted area

" Here, I go " yelled Rin as he jumped down

I investigated the place it somehow resembled a really dry land with rocks and mountain's everywhere. It was reallly impresive like how the hell did Rin built this.

At the moment, I was admiring Rin had landed with his assistant. I asked him who he was and he answered me back that it wasn't important that we had to start soon since we where alredy late.

" What do you mean, that we are late " asked Siul

" Come on we are late, I just recieved a notice that the academy had alredy began to give classes " Rin yelled histeracly

" What, I'm alredy late and, I haven't even got there " Yelled Siul

" Yeah we have no time at all " Rin said

Rin got out a kinda weird pole at an extreme of it had a weird skull on fire. He asked me if, I was ready cause it was going to hurt since, I had never been outside my body for longer that one minute.

" Yeah, I am ready "Said Siul

Suddenly the pole passed through Siul's head like nothing and bringing out Siul's soul. Like before the chain was there and the other body was laying around.

" It's so weird to see your body lying on the ground you know " said Siul

" No, I don't know. Well Kami do your work " said Rin

" Yes, sir, I should do it now " said Kami as he walked up to Siul

" Err, Kami what are you doing- " said Siul

Kami just responded my job. Kami then just started throwing punches at Siul again and again it was an endless barage of incoming punches. Then Rin just stopped Kami.

" Stop a moment Kami " said Rin

" Yes, sir " said Kami as he stopped throwing punches at Siul

" Ok then, let me ask you a question Siul do you feel like you can't breed anymore "

" No, I don't feel tired at all, I can still breed normally " said Siul

" Ok, then it was just like, I thought you have too much energy inside you it may be dangerous to release your power's " said Rin " Oh, keep going Kami "

" Yes, master " said Kami as he started throwing punches even faster and harder

Kami then again started throwing a masive barage of punches.

" Oh, Siul this time your objective is to punch Kami once and evade his punches or you are a dead man " said Rin mockingly

He kept on going for about 2 hour's surprisingly, I was still in one piece, he once cornered me in a mountain and he threw a punch and he destroyed the hole mountain. I was begining to wonder if, I would be able to defeat no well just punch Kami once.

Suddenly, Siul got an idea but it was really risky after all. He then proceded on doing on what he was going to do. He awaited for Kami to throw his punch and almost at the last moment he jumped aside and went to punch Kami. He did it he actually pulled it off. It was like punching a freaking rock. Siul had made the contact punch on the face and it hurt really badly.

" Ok, you can stop now it's okay he did what, I expected and Kami good work " said Rin

" Yes, sir " said Kami

" Ok the now it's time for step number two " said Rin as he gave signal's to Kami

Kami then brought out a war axe, and walked directly to Siul.

" What are you doin stay back don't come near me " said Siul

" ahh, come on don't tell me that you have chikened out " said Rin

" Come on dude obviously, I'm scared that guy blew up a hole mountain with just he's hand and, I don't really intend on finding out what he can do with a war axe " said Siul

" Ohh, don't worry the axe isn't for that it's for something else " said Rin

" Here, I go " said Kami as he cutted through the chain of fait

" Now you have to become a Shinigami or unless you want to become a hollow " said Rin

Siul just nodded and had alredy began to focus as best as he could.

" Now Kami seal him " said Rin

When suddenly a really deep hole was uncovered from underneath Siul and Kami. Kami had sealed Siul with some chain's of energy to make him unable to move.

" What the cr*p are you doing, untie me now " said Siul

" I'm afraid, I can't " said Kami

And that's practicly how, I ended up down this hole.

End of flashback

" Well then Siul how about it how much did you think you would last " asked Rin

" Damn you, once, I'm out of this hole, I'll kill you " said Siul

" Now now is that how you treat people who is helping you " said Rin

" Calm down Siul the chain will break easier if you are angry " said Kami

" Ohh and if you don't resist you'll instantly become a hollow " said Rin

" There is nothing to worry about my awesome chain isn't nearly completly broken " said Siul

Rin just looked at it and said the following word's.

" Remember this the last chain breaking will be the worst "

" He's trying to say that in one more chain break you'll become a hollow " said Kami

Suddenly Siul's chain started breaking again this time was like Rin said it was horrible it was painfull. And then it was like this a mask started forming on his face and soon enough he was in his inner world.

I saw myself inside my inner world. However it wasn't pretty it was a city being destroyed. There where tall buildings everywhere obviously being destroyed. And there, I was in the middle of a street standing before a dark shade it was blurry as hell, I could bearly see as my inner world was being destroyed.

I thought for myself what would happen to me, until, I felt an arm over my shoulder. I quickly turned around to see who it was but when, I did, I could have never expected to see somone a like.

" Who are you " Siul yelled as his voice ran thought the inner world

" Im surprised you actually don't know who, I am " said ?

" How am, I supposed to know you if, I've never seen you before " said Siul

" Well that's dissapointing, I guess it's time for me to say my name " said ?

" Yeah, tell me your name and, I'll tell you mine " said Siul as he literally almost got squashed by a giant piece of glass fell to the ground

" I alredy know your name, I like your name in fact but we should leave the introduction for later right now you have to become a shinigami " said ?

" yeah why " said Siul

" Cause it's getting destroyed and once it's destroyed it will be the end of you " said ?

" Then what do, I have to do to save myself and to save you " said Siul

" You have to find your power's beetwen all this boxes " said ? As all around Siul and the faded shadow, appeared thousand's of boxes

" How am, I going to find them " said Siul as he looked around but there was nothing where the shadow was standing

Damn it now how am, I going to find the real box, I don't have enough time for opening everyone of them. Suddenly Siul heard an instinctive voice inside of my head." Look for the different one " it kept saying again and again. I looked at all of them but they where all exactly the same. I closed my eyes and opened them again this time they all had white ribbon's and only one of them had a red ribbon, I ran to it but this time my legs where shaking uncontrollably. I kept on walking slowly until, I fell to the ground almost unable to move. I thought for myself, I was so close to save my sister's no... I can't give up.

" Sir, I can't hold him it's too strong " said Kami

" Just hold him down nothing else Kami, I feel it he's getting his power's, I feel it " said Rin as he refreshened himself with a nice lemonade glass

" Wruaaahahahaha wuuuhuhuhuh " said the hollow

" Sir the...the mask is completed " said Kami

The poor Kami couldn't resist to restrain him the seal broke and in one swing of the hollyfied Siul he got flying up in the air and crashing to the roof. He then proceeded to fall to the ground knocked out.

" Guess, I,ll have to do it myself " said Rin

" heereee we go " the monster yelled in a pleased voice

Still inside here, I can't move, I felt as if my own body wasn't even mine anymore. I yelled again and again until, I got tired. But once more the voice talked to me.

" Are you going to give up that easily... Siul " said ?

" I can't move anymore my body has been transformed into the monster " said Siul

" Then, why don't you forget about being a shinigami, heh " said ?

" Cause, I want to protect my sister's and myself " said Siul

" Then make your cause be your strength " said ? As he again vanished into Siul's head

Thank you Hatsu Sokyome . I said for myself as once again, I was figthing back to my feet. As soon as, I got on my own two feet, I ran to the box with the red ribbon and opened it wide, inside there was a handle of a katana, I got surprised by the fact that in this little thing was a sword.

" Come on what are you doing take it alredy or it will be too late " said Sokyome

" Yeah what am, I waiting for " said Siul as he grabbed the handle and pulled it out of the box

" Sorry Siul look's like you couldn't make it " said Rin as he had the hollyfied Siul on restrain

Rin slowly took out his sword and ready to strike he was. He took his sword up into the air and... Suddenly a gigantic explotion went on.

It was Siul he had broken from the seal and was heading out of the giant underground hole. When he the just stopped cold on his tracks. Suddenly lot's of energy started emaneting from Siul when from nowhere a giant tornado like energy started apearing around Siul's half hollyfied body.

" Rhuagh... " Siul yelled

" That's it get it out make yourself a Soul reaper " said Rin

And suddenly a bigger explosion went of destroying the seal around the underground hole. It was terrible it was unexplainble but the again there was Siul standing in the same place like nothing happened. He now was wearing a shinigami robeand had a Katana on his back.

" Well then how does it feel to become a shingami for the first time " said Rin

Siul just standes there and broke his mask by taking out that long katana he had and with the handle he broke it.

" Come on are you mad at me " said Rin

" Well, I just hope this answer's your question " said Siul as he quickly grabbed his katana and pointed it at Rin

" Ok, I guess this will prove it, it's time for test number three or four, I forgot " said Rin as he got cutted of by Siul

" Realese your zanpaktou realease " said Siul

" Why should, I do that it would be too easy to kill you " said Rin

" Well if you don't it will be easier for me to deafeat you " said Siul

" Are you joking you haven't even reached shikai wich is the second stage of the zanpaktou and it would be impossible for you since your st*pid " said Rin

" But, I alredy know that my Zanpaktou is called Hatsu Sokyome and if, I call it out it will respond to me right Hatsu Sokyome " said Siul

" Are you st*pid you know you can't talk to your sword it will only make you look idi*tic in front of anybody right " said Rin

" yeah, I know you are jealous because you can't talk to your sword like, I can " said Siul

" Are you trying to say that you can communicate with your zanpaktou in it's sword form " said Rin

" Yeah, why is that wierd " said Siul

" Yeah and if you can release you zanpaktou then you have no need of me anymore, we just have to send you to the academy " said Rin

" Okay, then what do we do now " said Siul

" Take you to school " said Rin

~END OF CHAPTER: 3 ~

~AUTHOR'S NOTE ~

SINCE, I DON'T KNOW IF YOU LIKE THE STORY, I HAVE A DEAL FOR YOU GUYS, WELL TWO. THE STORY WILL BE UPDATED FROM THE NEXT WEEK ON FRIDAY SINCE IM POSTING THE CHAPTER NOW. AND WELL BUT FOR THE NEXT UPDATE WE NEED TO GET 5 REVIEW'S FOR ME TO GET MOTIVATED AND TO KNOW IF YOU LIKE THE STORY.


End file.
